Desideratum
by CHANBAEXO
Summary: Chanyeol mulai yakin akan satu hal. Tidak ada kata mandi atau perkara lain jika ia dan Baekhyun terjebak di sebuah ruangan dalam keadaan bertelanjang. /ONESHOT/CHANBAEK GS/MATURE/


**DESIDERATUM**

•

**ONESHOT**

•

**Chanyeol mulai yakin akan satu hal. Tidak ada kata mandi atau perkara lain jika ia dan Baekhyun terjebak di sebuah ruangan dalam keadaan bertelanjang.**

•

Park Chanyeol adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang jarang merasakan sedetik pun waktu untuk bersantai.

Terjebak dalam kubangan kasta terendah dan hidup di sebuah kota metropolitan, _Seoul, _maka para pencibir pun akan merasa tidak heran jika mendapati fakta bahwa pemuda itu kerap menyempatkan tiga jam setelah pulang kuliah untuk bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe, menjadi kurir pengantar makanan cepat saji di akhir pekan, membuang rasa malu dengan menyebar flier brosur di jalanan, atau bahkan menjadi sopir pengganti bagi mereka yang kehilangan setengah atau bahkan seluruh kesadaran –setelah menghabiskan uang di sebuah klub mahal kenamaan.

Tentu saja, semua itu dilakukannya hanya untuk satu tujuan.

Uang.

Oh, bahkan tugas akhir kuliahnya dibiarkan terbengkalai demi beberapa lembar _Won_ itu.

Namun, tidak adil jika mencibirnya sebagai seorang mata duitan ketika bahkan ia bernaung di bawah langit kota dengan biaya hidup tinggi. Terlebih uang yang didapatnya sebagai upah dari hasil keringatnya tidak ia gunakan untuk bersenang-senang dengan membuka paha seorang jalang lantas menghabiskan semalaman penuh dengan menuntaskan hasrat kelelakiannya.

Meski sebenarnya, sosok berparas _Adonis_ itu mampu memikat dan meniduri siapapun tanpa memintanya.

Namun tetap saja, kini Chanyeol lebih suka menghitung jumlah upah dari hasil kerjanya ketimbang menghitung seberapa banyak alat kontrasepsi yang ia gunakan selama satu bulan.

Tidak. Bahkan Chanyeol lupa kapan terakhir kali ia membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam selangkangan seorang jalang.

Banyak yang bilang Chanyeol itu membosankan. Well, jalang-jalang haus sentuhan yang kerap ia tolak itu yang mengatakannya.

Persetan!

Karena hidup mereka terlalu menyenangkan untuk tahu rasanya diburu oleh beberapa _debt collector, _hingga berakhir nyaris telanjang dengan berbagai pose di depan kilatan kamera demi menghasilkan sampul majalah dewasa yang menjanjikan nilai jual tinggi.

Untuk pekerjaannya yang satu itu, awalnya Chanyeol bahkan menolak mentah-mentah tawaran tersebut. Karena Demi Tuhan, meskipun ia tidak sesuci santa, meski di dompetnya kerap terselip satu atau bahkan dua buah kemasan alat kontrasepsi, Chanyeol masih waras untuk tidak membiarkan tubuhnya terekspos dan menjadi konsumsi publik layaknya seorang _pornstar_.

Namun semakin lama, ia sadar bahwa dalam keadaan sulit terhimpit ekonomi, dirinya tidak akan menang melawan kerasnya hidup jika terus menerus menjunjung tinggi harga diri.

Ya, itu memang bagian yang paling menyedihkan dari dirinya meski kesulitan dan kerja kerasnya masih tidak sebanding dengan perjuangan wanita itu.

Seorang wanita yang mungkin tengah menunggunya di rumah dengan perasaan cemas yang bergelayut di wajah pucatnya.

Suara deritan pintu meleburkan lamunan Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan cermin yang kala itu tengah memasang satu-persatu kancing kemejanya.

"Bayaranmu."

Chanyeol melirik sebuah amplop yang sesaat lalu diletakkan oleh Junmyeon —penerbit majalah dewasa yang merekrutnya sebagai model—di atas meja rias.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol... mungkin ini terdengar kejam, tapi kau tidak perlu datang lagi minggu depan." Tukas Junmyeon sesaat setelah sempat hanyut dalam pikiran.

Spontan, Chanyeol melirik pada Junmyeon yang tengah memasang wajah bersalahnya. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan heran. "Kau tahu aku sangat mengandalkan pekerjaan ini, _Hyung_."

Sekilas ada perasaan iba yang bergelayut di wajah Junmyeon. Ia tahu betul, Chanyeol mengalami banyak kesulitan demi mendapatkan sejumlah uang. "Bisnisku ini mulai mengalami penurunan minat karena banyaknya pesaing. Maka dari itu aku butuh waktu untuk melakukan beberapa perubahan."

"Kau akan menutup studio ini?"

"Untuk sementara, aku akan mengabarimu lagi ketika sudah menemukan teknik pemasaran yang lebih bagus."

Helaan napas berat lolos dari mulut Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengalah dan kembali membiarkan keadaan menertawakannya.

Ya. Ia hanya harus mencari pekerjaan lain dengan bayaran yang setara seperti yang kerap Junmyeon berikan kepadanya. Karena dari banyaknya pekerjaan yang ia lakoni, hanya pekerjaan yang mulanya terasa menjijikan itu yang menjanjikan upah cukup tinggi.

Dering ponsel terdengar nyaring.

"Hallo?"

"..."

Chanyeol yang mulanya tenang berubah panik sepersekian detik setelah mendengar informasi dari seseorang yang meneleponnya.

"_Hyung_, aku harus pergi sekarang." Tukas Chanyeol seraya menepuk bahu Junmyeon lalu menyambar jaket sebelum kemudian berlari terburu-buru.

•

•

Chanyeol melepas helm, lantas bergegas memasuki gedung rumah sakit dengan perasaan cemas yang bergelayut di wajahnya.

Pemuda itu menyapukan atensinya ke seluruh penjuru ruang Instalasi Gawat Darurat sebelum kemudian berhenti pada siluet wanita yang terbaring di salah satu deretan ranjang pasien.

Setengah berlari Chanyeol mendekat ke arah sosok yang tak sadarkan diri dengan alat bantu pernafasan yang menejejali kedua lubang hidungnya tersebut.

Chanyeol masih menggenggam jemari rapuh itu dengan erat ketika sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Oh, syukurlah kau sudah datang." Kalimat itu terlontar lega dari mulut seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di sisi lain brankar.

"_Ahjumma_ yang membawanya kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak sengaja melihat _Noona_ mu tergeletak pingsan di depan rumah."

Raut wajah lesu semakin kentara terlihat setelah mendengar penuturan tersebut. "Terimakasih, _Ahjumma_." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tulus pada wanita paruh baya yang sejatinya adalah tetangganya.

Setelah membiarkan wanita paruh baya itu berlalu, Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Yoora, kakaknya.

Satu-satunya sosok yang begitu berarti dalam hidup Chanyeol.

Yoora bilang kedua orang tua mereka meninggal ketika Chanyeol berusia dua tahun. Maka dalam keadaan tidak waras sekalipun Chanyeol tidak akan membantah bahwa Yoora lah yang telah membesarkannya seorang diri.

Chanyeol bukan lagi bocah laki-laki berusia lima tahun yang tidak mengerti permasalahan orang dewasa dan hanya tahu caranya menggores pensil warna di buku gambar.

Kini ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu dan mengerti kesulitan yang Yoora lalui saat harus mengemban tugas, membesarkan dan mendidik Chanyeol, mengganti peran orang tua yang tidak semua orang mampu melakukannya dengan baik.

Maka ketika suatu hari sebuah vonis mengharuskan Yoora menggantungkan hidupnya pada beragam obat pereda nyeri, Chanyeol mengambil alih tugas yang selama ini kakaknya tersebut emban. Dia bertanggung jawab melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan kesehatan Yoora, meski mengandalkan sedikit harapan yang membuatnya begitu sulit namun sejauh ini Chanyeol sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Termasuk menanggung semua biaya pengobatan yang akan selalu berhasil menguras isi tabungan yang selama ini dikumpulkannya dengan kerja keras.

Pemuda itu masih menatap lirih sang kakak yang belum terjaga ketika getar ponsel tanda sebuah pesan masuk di dalam sakunya terasa.

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan setelah membaca pesan tersebut, lantas ia menekan _speed dial_ setelahnya.

"Minseok _Noona_? Apa kau lembur malam ini?"

"..."

"Oh syukurlah, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"..."

"Noona masuk rumah sakit lagi, dan aku mempunyai pekerjaan malam ini. Bisakah kau menjaganya sebentar selama aku pergi?"

"..."

"Terimakasih, _Noona_."

Lantas Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon setelah mendapati persetujuan Minseok.

•

•

Suara hentakan musik yang berasal dari dalam klub samar terdengar di telinga Chanyeol. Ia kini berdiri di luar bangunan tempat hiburan malam tersebut sambil berkutat dengan layar ponsel.

**To: 010101xxx**

**Saya supir pengganti yang anda hubungi. Sekarang saya sudah berada di luar.**

"Kenapa lama sekali?!"

Chanyeol terkejut karena seruan itu berasal dari belakangnya. Seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari klub itu berjalan gontai ke arahnya dengan mata setengah tertutup.

Kentara sekali gadis berpostur tubuh mungil itu tengah dalam pengaruh alkohol.

Sekejap raut terkejut terpampang di wajah Chanyeol sebelum kemudian membantu membopongnya sesaat setelah gadis itu melempar kunci mobil ke arahnya seraya memberitahu letak kendaraan.

Setelah berhasil membantunya duduk di kursi belakang, Chanyeol bergegas masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobil setelah meneliti alamat lengkap yang sebelumnya tertera di pesan singkat.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol dibuat terkejut, karena alamat tersebut diketahuinya sebagai salah satu lingkungan apartemen mewah yang mana nyaris seluruh penghuninya berasal dari kalangan berada.

Pemuda itu melirik melalui kaca, diamatinya gadis mabuk itu dengan seksama. "Siapa sangka gadis seculun dirimu bisa berakhir mabuk di sebuah klub..." Gumamnya pelan.

Meski Chanyeol tidak mengetahui namanya, namun ia mengingat dengan jelas bahwa sosok mungil yang saat ini duduk di kursi belakang itu yang kerap berpapasan dengannya di koridor kampus. Maka hal yang wajar jika Chanyeol merasa cukup terkejut oleh penampilan si mungil yang kali ini jauh berbeda seperti biasanya.

Dress pendek di atas lutut, pamer paha mulus juga belahan dada yang cukup berisi, bibir merah merekah oleh sapuan lipstik mahal juga stiletto keluaran terbaru.

Seolah bukan lagi si culun berkacamata bulat yang kerap mendekap beberapa buku tebal perpustakaan.

Sadar tidak ingin membuang waktu, Chanyeol segera melajukan kendaraan dalam kecepatan cukup tinggi.

"Hei, idiot! Kepalaku pusing, dan kau memperparahnya dengan mengemudi dalam kecepatan tinggi seperti ini?"

Chanyeol tak mengindahkan makian di belakangnya, karena ia sedang diburu oleh waktu. Terlebih pikirnya gadis itu tengah mabuk.

"Hentikan mobilnya!"

Kernyitan di dahi Chanyeol mengemuka setelah mendengar kalimat mendesak tersebut. Sekilas Ia melirik ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati gadis mungil itu tengah menutup mulut seraya memegangi perut.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol menepikan mobil. Ia memutar tubuh ke belakang sesaat setelah penumpangnya membuka pintu dengan tergesa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol sesaat setelah ikut keluar dari mobil dan memperhatikan si mungil yang tengah muntah, mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Baekhyun, setelah merasa cukup lega, ia menengadah. Namun belum sempat dirinya memaki dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang telah terkumpul di kerongkongan, ia telah lebih dulu dikejutkan oleh wajah familiar di hadapannya. "K-kau? Apa yang kau yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tukasnya dengan kedua bola matanya nyaris keluar seolah tengah berhadapan dengan utusan _Hades._

"Aku supir pengganti yang kau hubungi."

"Do Kyungsoo!" Geram Baekhyun di balik deretan giginya, mengutuk perbuatan Kyungsoo karena temannya itu lah yang memesankan jasa supir pengganti untuknya.

Lantas Baekhyun kembali mengutuk dalam hati, mengapa sedari awal ia tidak sadar bahwa lelaki yang mengenakan jaket dan topi hitam di hadapannya saat ini adalah Park Chanyeol?!

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu, lantas dengan langkah yang masih gontai, ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda yang kerap membuat para gadis dari beberapa fakultas bertengkar karena memperebutkannya?

"Tunggu apa? Bukankah kau harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?" Geramnya saat mendapati Chanyeol hanya bergeming di posisinya.

"Lihat apa? Apa baru kali ini kau melihat orang mabuk?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya setelah merasa cukup jengah karena Chanyeol kerap melirik kearahnya.

"Jika itu orang lain aku tidak akan terlalu terkejut."

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti aku ini adalah pengecualian."

"Memang."

Baekhyun memijit tulang hidungnya dengan kentara.

"Siapa sangka, gadis se—" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya, memilah kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan sosok yang terkenal pendiam dan anti sosial seantero kampus yang kini justru berakhir sebagai seorang penggila dunia malam.

Tentu saja, hal tersebut mengejutkan bukan?

Baekhyun berdecak. "Se—? Culun?"

Meski nada suaranya terdengar acuh tak acuh, namun diam-diam Baekhyun sedikit merutuk. Sia-sia saja ia bertingkah layaknya idiot selama ini. Jika pada akhirnya berakhir tertangkap basah bahkan oleh salah satu mahasiswa yang cukup populer di kampus.

"Berapa bayaranmu sebagai sopir pengganti?"

"Tidak lebih mahal dari harga celana dalammu."

"Maaf?"

Chanyeol memutar kemudi seraya mengangkat bahu. Pikirnya jawabannya tidak salah ketika bahkan ia masih menerka berapa harga mobil mewah yang kini tengah ia kendarai? Atau berapa harga sewa apartemen elit yang ditinggali Baekhyun?

"Aku serius, berapa bayaranmu? Aku bisa memberimu lebih."

"Apa itu untuk tutup mulut?"

Baekhyun cukup tertohok. _Tentu saja, bodoh! _Lantas batinnya merutuk. Ia tentu tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol membuka mulut kepada siapapun perihal dirinya yang berakhir mabuk di sebuah klub, lantas mencoreng citra Baekhyun sebagai anak baik dan pendiam di kampus.

Karena jika itu terjadi, bukan tidak mungkin cepat atau lambat identitas atau bahkan profesi Baekhyun akan diketahui oleh banyak orang.

"Anggap saja begitu. Jadi katakan berapa aku harus memberimu?"

"Aku tidak butuh suap."

"Jangan membuatku tertawa. Kurasa kau tidak sedang dalam situasi untuk menolak uang." Dengan nada mabuk Baekhyun terkekeh ringan lantas menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. "Hei, Park Chanyeol. Perlu ku beritahu bukan hanya namamu saja, tapi bahkan kehidupanmu aku mengetahuinya dengan sangat rinci."

Tepat setelah memasuki area pelataran apartemen, Chanyeol menepikan mobil. Kali ini diiringi suara deritan rem yang cukup membuat ngilu. Pemuda itu memutar tubuh lantas menatap Baekhyun dengan kernyitan kentara di dahinya.

"Jangan terlalu terkejut seperti itu." Baekhyun kembali terkekeh asal. Lalu mencondongkan tubuh dan menatap Chanyeol intens, membuat lelaki itu semakin mengernyit dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Dan ketika tangan Baekhyun terulur, jemari lentiknya hinggap di bibir Chanyeol sebelum kemudian menjamahnya dengan usapan pelan, Chanyeol mulai merasakan perasaan aneh yang membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah memanas.

"Tadinya, kau pengecualian." Tukas Baekhyun setengah berbisik seraya menelan saliva, membayangkan bibir tebal yang tengah ia usap itu mencumbu area intimnya. "Tapi kupikir sekarang itu tidak ada gunanya. Kau membutuhkan uang, bukan? Aku tidak akan menyuapmu, karena aku baru sadar akan satu hal, kau terlalu sibuk mencari sesuap nasi untuk menggosipkan kejadian malam ini kepada seluruh penghuni kampus. Maka dari itu aku akan menawarkan sesuatu yang lebih menguntungkan. Urmm.. kau bisa menyebutnya sebuah pekerjaan. Bagaimana?" Lanjutnya kembali menyandarkan punggung lantas memangku tangan.

Chanyeol masih berkecimpung pada pikirannya yang bercabang di beberapa hal, seperti pada fakta bahwa kehidupannya diselidiki oleh gadis culun yang kerap menjadi bahan cemoohan karena penampilan di kampus, pada sesuatu yang ditawarkannya menjanjikan keuntungan, atau bahkan pada jemari lentik yang tanpa tahu malu menjamah bibirnya beberapa saat lalu.

Untuk yang satu itu, benar-benar mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya. Niatnya marah, karena meski terbiasa digunjing ia benci hidupnya diusik. Namun sentuhan itu terlalu seduktif untuk bisa mengembalikan kewarasannya saat ini.

Dan kini ia mulai penasaran bagaimana jika kejantanannya dicengkram oleh jemari lentik itu? Diurutnya dengan keras sebelum kemudian dituntunnya masuk ke dalam mulut kecil si gadis yang ia ketahui bermarga Byun itu.

_The hell!_

Apa yang kau pikirkan, Park Chanyeol?

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. Bukankah ia tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk membayangkan seberapa nikmatnya oral seks?

"Kau.. kau mabuk." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tergelak. "Aku masih cukup sadar ketika menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan kepada seseorang. Karena untuk satu hal itu aku sangat berhati-hati. Dan yeah.. tentu saja jika kau berminat. Datanglah besok sore, lantai 6 nomor unit 614. Aku akan menjawab semua kebingunganmu saat ini." Lanjutnya dengan kekehan kecil.

Chanyeol tak mengindahkan ucapan Baekhyun, sebaliknya ia mengutuk beberapa kali karena telah membuang waktunya untuk mendengarkan ocehan orang mabuk. "Sepertinya kau butuh minuman pereda mabuk untuk mengembalikan kewarasanmu."

"Pikirmu aku berbohong?" Tanya Baekhyun diiringi decakan lantas mendorong pintu mobil.

Setelah menerima upah, Chanyeol lantas menyerahkan kunci mobil kepada pemiliknya.

Tanpa sepatah kata lagi yang keluar, Baekhyun melenggang gontai berniat memasuki gedung apartemen.

"Hei!" Chanyeol berseru.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti lantas berbalik. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Apa? Kau berubah pikiran?"

"Hanya memastikan kau tidak tuli."

Lantas untuk ke sekian kalinya, Baekhyun mengutuk sosok berparas _Adonis_ bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut.

Apa dia sedang menjahilinya?

•

•

**DESIDERATUM**

•

•

Dan kini Chanyeol tengah bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukannya di sini?

Di sebuah ruangan luas yang diperuntukkan bagi tamu sesaat setelah Byun Baekhyun mempersilahkan masuk ke dalam unit apartemennya.

Pemuda itu masih bungkam meskipun matanya tak berhenti mengikuti sosok mungil berbalut _bathrobe_ putih yang tengah sibuk hilir mudik dengan gagang telepon dan segelas _vodka_ di tangannya.

Chanyeol tidak peduli atau bahkan terlalu enggan untuk tahu dengan siapa Baekhyun berbicara, atau pembahasan serius apa hingga membuat gadis mungil itu sering kali mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengarkan lawan bicaranya di seberang sana. Sebab apa yang berada di balik _bathrobe_ putih itu telah lebih dulu menyita rasa penasarannya.

"Jadi, kau berubah pikiran?" Setelah melempar gagang telepon pada permukaan sofa, Baekhyun ikut mendaratkan bokongnya di sana. Gadis itu duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, menyilangkan kaki serta menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tanpa rok bunga-bunga yang membosankan."

Seharusnya Baekhyun tersinggung karena lelaki bertubuh besar itu tidak menyahut dan malah membahas penampilannya, namun tatapan yang Chanyeol lemparkan cukup menggelitik imajinasi Baekhyun. Seperti pembahasan seputar rok atau apapun yang menempel ditubuhnya adalah sesuatu yang menarik untuk dibahas.

"_Well_, aku baru selesai mandi dan kau dengan tidak sopannya datang sebelum aku berpakaian.. tunggu! Tapi darimana kau tahu aku selalu memakai rok?"

Oh ya, tidak mungkin anak seculun dirinya mendapatkan begitu banyak perhatian semacam itu di kampus, bukan?

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, lantas ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

Seringaian itu.

"Kau salah jika berpikir tidak akan ada yang memperhatikanmu dengan penampilan seculun itu di kampus, nyatanya orang-orang seperti itu yang justru mendapatkan banyak perhatian."

"Dan kau memperhatikanku?"

Chanyeol tertawa di balik punggung tangan, bukan merasa geli namun ia cukup terhibur oleh rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi si mungil. "Bisakah kau memberitahuku apa pekerjaan yang akan kau tawarkan? Karena aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu sekarang."

Sebelah alis Baekhyun masih terangkat sebelum kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengisi kembali gelasnya dengan cairan _vodka_.

Di atas meja sofa terdapat beberapa lembar kertas yang sebenarnya membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya sedari tadi.

"Kau tahu dengan siapa aku berbicara di telepon barusan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Salah satu pelanggan VIP ku."

Meski sedikit janggal namun ketika mengingat betapa seriusnya si mungil saat berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon tadi cukup membuat Chanyeol mengerti bahwa lawan bicara Baekhyun bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Biar kuberitahu dulu bahwa aku adalah seorang pembisnis. Anggap saja begitu." Baekhyun mulai menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Bukan bisnis yang terbilang biasa." Ia berhenti sejenak saat dirasanya Chanyeol masih mencerna apa yang terlontar dari mulutnya. "Well, sederhananya apa yang aku kerjakan berhubungan dengan orang-orang- ahh.. lebih spesifiknya wanita-wanita yang berasal dari kalangan berada."

Kedua alis Chanyeol semakin tertaut.

Dengusan lolos dari hidung Baekhyun. "Kau tahu klub yang aku kunjungi semalam?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebelum kemudian meneguk gelas _vodka_ nya.

"Klub itu adalah satu dari beberapa klub yang yang digunakan untuk bertransaksi." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Klub itu mempunyai satu lantai VIP yang dikhususkan untuk orang-orang tertentu."

"Jangan bilang bisnis yang kau maksud adalah prostitusi?!"

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak. "Hei, kalimatmu sangat tidak elit!"

"Jadi, benar?"

"Tidak. Terkesan mirip tapi tidak. Bisnisku yang bernilai milyaran won ini tidak pantas disamakan dengan apa yang terlintas di dalam pikiranmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis, ekspresi ragunya berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersinggung.

"Dengar, tugasku mencari pemuda tampan yang bersedia ku bawa ke lantai VIP itu." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Apa yang ada di lantai VIP itu?" Chanyeol jelas merasa penasaran.

"Seperti yang kubilang. Wanita-wanita kaya, istri para konglomerat yang mengantongi _black card__, _sosialita berpenghasilan fantastis setiap bulan dan yeah segelintir orang yang sanggup merogoh kantong sedalam-dalamnya hanya untuk _branded stuff_ ternama."

"Kau muncikari?!"

"Hei!" Bentak Baekhyun lantas mengatur emosinya yang sesaat lalu nyaris tersulut.

"Dan pekerjaan yang kau maksud dan tawarkan padaku adalah.. ini? Kau berniat menyeretku ke salah satu klub itu untuk melayani wanita bersuami yang haus belaian?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Terserah apapun itu kau menyebutnya, tapi aku rasa kau sedang tidak dalam posisi yang harus mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang menghasilkan uang." Tukasnya lantas meraih _mobile tab_ di atas meja. "Park Yoora. Saat ini kakakmu itu sedang menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit dan memerlukan banyak biaya. Bukan begitu?"

Apa yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun berhasil melahirkan ekspresi terkejut di wajah tampan Park Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tahu dengan sangat rinci kehidupan pribadimu–tidak, aku bahkan tahu kehidupan setiap pemuda tampan yang berada di kampus." Baekhyun kembali menukas seraya menikmati raut terkejut yang masih terpampang di wajah Chanyeol. Lantas ia melempar selembar foto ke atas meja. "Kau pasti tahu dia. Ya, Kim Jongin. Kau pikir dari mana mobil mewah yang selalu digunakannya untuk berganti wanita setiap harinya? Dan ini.." Baekhyun kembali melempar sebuah foto. "Oh Sehun. Kau tidak akan percaya apartemen mewah miliknya adalah pemberian dari istri salah seorang pemilik perusahaan ponsel ternama di negara ini. Ahh apa dia sudah menidurinya.." gumamnya diakhir kalimat.

"Dan kau penyebabnya?"

"Aku hanya memberi mereka pekerjaan, sayang." Sahut Baekhyun seraya terkekeh, lantas kembali menyilangkan kaki.

Gerak si mungil tersebut tak luput dari pengawasan Chanyeol. Bahkan satu tanya mulai muncul di benaknya. Bagaimana jika ia membuka kaki mulusnya lebar-lebar setelah menyingkap _bathrobe_ sialan itu?

"Matamu, Park." Gumam Baekhyun seraya memainkan gelas berisi cairan kecoklatan itu. Ia bukan tidak tahu atau bahkan cukup sadar bahwa sedari tadi mata Chanyeol menelanjanginya dengan buas. Namun, alih-alih merasa risih dan menyesal karena tidak menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar berpakaian sebelum menghampiri tamu di hadapannya, Baekhyun justru menikmati tatapan itu, menikmati bagiamana fantasi liar itu terpampang jelas kedua bola mata Chanyeol.

"Apa kau telanjang?"

Chanyeol menjadi tak tahu malu. Pembahasan seputar pekerjaan yang Baekhyun tawarkan seolah menjadi percuma. Ditatapnya si mungil dengan beragam perasaan yang tersirat di kedua bola matanya. Demi Tuhan, ia membenci meja yang saat ini menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dan Baekhyun, meski di sisi lain ia berterimakasih atas eksistensi meja tersebut, karena jika tidak, mungkin sejak saat mereka duduk berhadapan Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu merobek _bathrobe_ itu untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran yang sedari tadi membuncah.

Sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat, sadar bahwa kini ia tengah berhadapan dengan laki-laki normal yang tentu akan mempertanyakan apa yang berada di balik _bathrobe _putih menggoda. "Bagaimana jika kau cari tahu sendiri?" Tanyanya dengan tenang namun tak luput dari tantangan.

Baekhyun bangkit lalu memutari meja besar dan membelakangi Chanyeol. Gadis itu perlahan melepas tali _bathrobe _dengan gerak seduktif hingga membuat rasa penasaran Chanyeol semakin memuncak.

Dan nyatanya Chanyeol terpancing, pemuda itu berdiri dan mendekat dengan sebuah hasrat yang menyesakkan celana. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga si mungil berbalik dan mempertontonkan dua gundukan sintal yang menggantung hingga bulu-bulu tipis di area selangkangan.

"Pelacur kecil!" Desis Chanyeol sebelum mengikis jarak, melumat bibir Baekhyun dan meremas gemas payudara yang terasa begitu kenyal di telapak tangan.

Kepala Baekhyun terlempar ke belakang sementara tubuhnya nyaris terpental jika ia tidak lebih dulu bertumpu pada ujung meja. "Ya! Ya hisap! Hisap itu bayi besar!" Lenguhnya kala mendapati lumatan nikmat yang mulut Chanyeol berikan pada ujung payudaranya yang mengeras.

Remasan sensual yang diterima bagian belakang kepala membuat Chanyeol terprovokasi hingga jauh, lantas ia merampas seutuhnya _bathhrobe _itu dari tubuh Baekhyun. "Apa aku benar, penampilan culunmu selama ini untuk menutupi pekerjaanmu yang akan dianggap kotor oleh orang-orang?" Bisik Chanyeol, sementara tangannya meraba ke segala arah, tubuhnya semakin merapat, membungkuk seolah ingin menindih yang lebih mungil.

"Aku yakin kau tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka." Lirih Baekhyun mencoba menggapai bibir tebal Chanyeol.

Ia sungguh lapar.

"Ya. Pekerjaanmu memang kotor. Maka dari itu aku merasa cukup penasaran.." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh telanjang itu ke atas meja, merapat lantas berlutut di antara kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar. "Penasaran.. apa dengan pekerjaanmu yang kotor itu kau masih perawan?" Lanjutnya lantas membenamkan wajah untuk mencumbu area intim kemerahan itu dengan rakus. Lidahnya bermain liar, menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan kalut.

Baekhyun mengerang tertahan. Kedua kakinya bergetar hebat karena apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol terlalu seduktif, berhasil membuatnya menyerah pada kenikmatan yang diberikan. "Akhh... ya! Ya... jilat itu—ohh!"

"Kau tidak menjawabku, Byun!" Sejenak Chanyeol menarik dir dan menginterupsi kenikmatan yang Baekhyun resapi hingga membuat wajah gadis itu memerah, marah dan kesal.

"Lupakan itu jika kau tak berniat mencari tahu sendiri, sialan!" Baekhyun menarik tangn Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu berdiri, setelahnya ia berlutut di antar kaki Chanyeol yang mengangkang.

Menatap lelaki itu dengan sorot sayu sementara tangannya bergerilya melepas kancing celana dan mengusak zipper hingga sesuatu yang mengacung mengagumkan membuatnya salivanya tertelan lapar.

Tangan Chanyeol secara reflek mengumpulan helain rambut Baekhyun sesaat setelah si mungil memutuskan menggenggam rudal yang telah mengeras dan siap untuk disantap.

"Besar sekali, Park!" Gemas Baekhyun lantas menyumpal mulutnya dengan batang jumbo nan berurat. Menjilat setiap inci, mengulum dan menghisapnya dengan rakus seolah ia tengah mendapati eskrim di tengah gurun sahara.

Chanyeol mendesis keras, kepalanya menengadah sementara pinggulnya bergerak mengikuti kenikmatan yang dihasilnya oleh kocokan mulut Baekhyun yang sempit. "Sial! Sial!"

Ia mengumpat dalam nikmat dan sempat bertanya-tanya dari mana asalnya kelihaian Baekhyun dalam mengoral seks?

Si mungil yang kini bertelanjang bulat dan terduduk seperti seorang budak di bawah kaki Chanyeol itu mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol merasa semakin dominan.

Caranya menatap Chanyeol dan menghujani wajah mungilnya dengan setiap inci batang kejantanan membuat Chanyeol yakin bahwa itu adalah lampu hijau.

Chanyeol cukup peka untuk tahu bahwa si mungil menginginkannya mengeksplorasi lebih banyak kenikmatan. "Tidak peduli kau perawan atau bukan, aku hanya akan menyetubuhimu dengan keras!" Bisiknya menarik Baekhyun hingga si mungil terpental ke atas permukaan empuk sofa.

Baekhyun menggigit telunjuk, sebentuk reaksi sensual saat mendapati Chanyeol bersiap menanggalkan celananya.

Pemuda itu berlutut lalu kembali membuka kedua kaki Baekhyun dan mengaguminya dengan mata telanjang. Sempat terbesit dalam otaknya bahwa mungkin saja hewan penghisap darah akan tergelincir jika hinggap di atas kulit seputih susu tersebut.

Tangannya terulur lantas membelai area intim Baekhyun sebelum memasukkan satu jari.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, sedang kedua tangannya sudah lebih dulu mencengkram kulit sofa sebagai pengalihan.

"Akhh... Park Chanyeol..." lirih si mungil semakin membuka kakinya dengan lebar. Mencoba memberitahu bahwa ia ingin lebih.

Ya. Baekhyun menginginkannya. Anggap saja ia gila, namun keinginan itu semakin membuncah tatkala lelaki itu menambah kenikmatan dengan meremas kedua payudaranya dengan menggoda.

"P-park Chanyeol.." lirih si mungil.

Chanyeol lantas bertumpu di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun yang mengangkang, mendambanya. Kejantanannya yang mengacung keras perlahan menyentuh dan membelai area intim Baekhyun, membuat si mungil menggelinjang dengan napas yang memburu.

"Persetan Chanyeol! Berhenti menggodaku!" Maki Baekhyun dengan geram sebab si tampan pintar mengulur waktu.

"Aku hanya berhati-hati." Sahut Chanyeol tanpa berhenti menggoda Baekhyun dengan sapuan kejantannya. "Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko melukai lubangmu dengan tindakan brutalku. Aku tidak terburu-buru." Lanjutnya kembali meremas payudara Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah mendesah, tubuhnya telah siap menerima lebih banyak sengatan adiktif, mulutnya bahkan telah akan meneriakkan nama lelaki yang kini menjeratnya dalam kubangan kenikmatan jika saja rudal besar dan berurat yang tengah berusaha menyeruak lubang sempitnya itu tidak terinterupsi oleh dering ponsel yang terdengar nyaring.

Nada dering yang sengaja Chanyeol atur untuk membedakan sebuah panggilan darurat. Dalam sekejap mata Chanyeol melupakan libidonya dan membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah dan menahan murka.

"I-ini dari rumah sakit.." lirih Chanyeol sesaat setelah memutus sambungan telepon. "_Noona_.. _Noona_ ku.." Lanjutnya dengan terbata sebelum kemudian menatap Baekhyun lirih. "Aku harus pergi sekarang." Finalnya kemudian berlari keluar apartemen tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Baekhyun untuk menyahutinya.

•

•

•

"Bawa aku ke lantai VIP itu."

Ada hening sejenak sesaat setelah Chanyeol mengutarakan apa yang tertanam di benaknya. Di seberang sana, Baekhyun masih bungkam dan hanya terdengar helaan napas.

_"Kau yakin? Tapi tunggu, tahu nomorku dari siapa?"_

"Apa itu penting sekarang?" Suara Chanyeol meninggi. Ia merasa tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menjawab rasa penasaran Baekhyun. Pikirannya sudah cukup dipenuhi beragam persoalan yang rumit, bahkan untuk memutuskan menerima tawaran yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai pekerjaan itu cukup melahirkan perang batin di dalam dirinya. Meski untuk ke sekian kalinya Chanyeol harus kembali menjadi pihak yang tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima dan melakukan apapun untuk dapat menghasilkan uang.

_"Kau harus tahu aturannya terlebih dahulu." _Seru Baekhyun di seberang sana.

"Persetan, Baekhyun! Jika aku harus meniduri jalang-jalang itu dan mendapatkan uang secepatnya maka aku tidak akan keberatan!" Desak Chanyeol sambil sesekali melirik cemas pada Yoora yang mungkin tengah berada di ambang hidup dan mati dengan bantuan paramedis di sekeliling nya.

_"Meski begitu kau tidak bisa melakukannya sesuai kehendakmu! Kita mempunyai aturan di sini. Bisnis ini bukan sekedar menyeret pemuda tampan untuk meniduri para pelanggan VIP lantas memberi mereka uang, aku tidak bermain pelacur seperti itu. Kita berada pada level berbeda!" _Baekhyun menggeram di seberang sana. Di samping masih merasa kesal terhadap Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya dalam keadaan butuh untuk disetubuhi dua hari lalu.

"Lantas aturan sialan apa yang kau mau aku ikuti? Huh?"

_"Tidak bisa, untuk bisa memikat satu wanita kaya dan membuat mereka memberikan apa yang kau mau membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar meski aku yakin kau adalah pengecualian."_

Mata Chanyeol terpejam dengan geram. "Aku– tidak, _Noona_ ku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu, Baekhyun!" Tukasnya dengan asa yang kian terkikis.

Lagi, Chanyeol mendengar dengusan keras di seberang sana.

_"Baik, aku akan mengatur pertemuanmu dengan salah satu pelanggan VIP ku. Dia sangat mempercayaiku, maka sangat kecil kemungkinan jika dia menolak untuk ku perkenalkan padamu. Dia tidak serumit pelangganku yang lain yang perlu pendekatan khusus. Aku hanya harus membuatnya yakin bahwa kau mampu memuaskannya maka dia akan dengan senang hati menunggumu di sebuah kamar hotel."_

•

•

•

Chanyeol adalah tipikal orang yang benci membuang-buang waktu. Dia adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang menganut paham bahwa waktu sama dengan uang. Maka ketika sebaris pesan berisi sebuah alamat tertera pada pesan singkat yang Baekhyun kirim diterimanya, lelaki itu segera bergegas. Memutar _handle_ sepeda motor dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membelah jalanan lantas berbaur dengan gempita lalu lintas. Tidak ada satu pun yang mampu mengalihkan pikirannya dari Yoora. Bahkan apa yang akan dilakukannya kali ini tidak terlalu mempengaruhi nuraninya meski ia sadar betul setelah hari ini berakhir, ia hanya akan menjadi seonggok manusia paling menjijikan.

Setelah menghabiskan puluhan menit bergelut dengan jalanan, Chanyeol akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah bangunan elit, hotel berbintang.

Bergegas memasuki elevator setelah melewati lobi, pemuda yang mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam itu menunggu dengan tak sabar sebelum kemudian tiba dan berdiri di depan sebuah kamar VIP.

Chanyeol memang anti membuang-buang waktu, namun ia merasa cukup wajar membiarkan dirinya berdiri sejenak dengan helaan napas yang ia atur sedemikian tenang, karena meski sulit, hal itu tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa saat ini ia tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur-pelacur yang menjual tubuh mereka demi uang.

Setelah bayangan wajah pucat Yoora berkelebat menyapa atensi, knop pintu itu diputarnya dengan perasaan penuh harap. Kaki panjangnya mengurai langkah, masuk semakin dalam hingga atensinya menemukan siluet familiar tengah berdiri di depan jendela besar, membelakanginya.

Sosok itu berbalik, sebelum kemudian melempar seringai aneh.

Kening Chanyeol semakin mengkerut. Pertanda bahwa pikirannya semakin bercabang pada beragam hal. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Baekhyun?"

Yang lebih mungil mengangkat bahu, "Aku berubah pikiran." Sahutnya cuek seraya menyesap _wine_.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku, huh?" Geram Chanyeol di balik deretan giginya.

"_Well_, setelah kupikir lagi jika yang kau butuhkan hanya uang, aku bisa memberikannya padamu tanpa harus menyerahkanmu pada jalang-jalang itu."

"Apa kau sedang mengasihaniku saat ini?" Suara Chanyeol kian rendah, pertanda bahwa amarahnya telah bertransformasi menjadi sebuah beban.

Baekhyun tertawa keras. "Sayang, aku tidak sedermawan itu. Aku tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk memupuk nuraniku dengan kebaikan." Ia mendekat lalu mengelus bahu Chanyeol dengan seduktif.

Mereka bersitatap cukup lama, bahkan Chanyeol melunak mendapati senyuman Baekhyun yang tak biasa.

"Kau tidak mungkin memberiku uang tanpa ada maksud lain, Baekhyun."

"Cerdas sekali." Bisik Baekhyun lalu membelai wajah Chanyeol. "Sejujurnya aku benci melakukan apapun tanpa menuntaskannya. Kita nyaris bersetubuh kemarin dan kau mengacaukan segalanya."

Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa bersalah untuk itu.

Setelahnya si mungil itu mundur dan melepas gaun tidur transparan yang sejak awal cukup membuat saliva Chanyeol sulit tertelan. "Anggap saja aku adalah pelanggan VIP mu itu. Lagipula jalang-jalang itu masih kalah sempit denganku, Park Chanyeol." Ia berbalik dan naik ke atas ranjang serupan seekor macan betina namun tak luput dari aura sensual yang menguar dan bahkan sanggup membuat celana Chanyeol sesak dalam sekejap.

"Akhh..." Baekhyun mendesah kecil setelah mengangkang dan membelai area intim kewanitaannya yang telah basah. "Ohh, Park Chanyeol... setubuhi aku!"

Mata Chanyeol terpejam kalut, tanpa pikir panjang ia menanggalkan pakaian dan menarik Baekhyun dari ranjang, memposisikan gadis itu dalam keadaan berdiri lalu memaksa kejantanannya menyusup di antara dua gundukan bokong yang gemuk.

"Yeahh!" Baekhyun melenguh kecil karena cara Chanyeol yang tak lazim.

Bagaimana kejantanan itu akan masuk jika ia tidak sedikit pun dibiarkan membungkuk.

"Ohh sayang!"

Nyatanya persepsi Baekhyun salah. Kejantanan itu melesak kuat dan Chanyeol menyetubuhinya dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Oh Tuhan! Terus! Lebih cepat!" Baekhyun menggeleng pada tempo yang Chanyeol beri di belakang tubuhnya.

Meskipun ia sulit mencari pegangan untuk mengalihkan sengatan nikmat yang menjajah setiap saraf namun harus ia akui posisi bercinta itu benar-benar bersifat candu.

"Hmm sayang... lebih cepat!"

"Akh!"

Chanyeol setia mendorong pinggulnya dengan cepat, menyimpan tanya kepada siapa Baekhyun menyerahkan keperawanannya karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah sebuah pencapaian.

Baekhyun terpaksa menarik diri lalu mendorng Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu terpental ke atas sofa. Baekhyun menungganginya dengan cepat lantas mendesah keras saat berhasil melesakkan kejantanan itu ke dalam liang surgawinya.

Kini si mungil mengambil alih, memompa dengan cepat di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan membiarkan bayi besar itu melumat habis payudaranya yang memerah.

"Oh! Aku suka! ini gila!" Racau Baekhyun semakin membabi buta menaik turunkan tubuhnya secara brutal.

Chanyeol tak ingin terlalu lama membiarkan si mungil menguasai permainan. Cengkramannya pada bokong sintal itu cukup menegaskan satu hal bahwa caranya memompa dari bawah, berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya adalah bentuk sikap dominannya yang lain.

Nyatanya seperti itu. Baekhyun menjerit kekimatan sementara payudaranya terombang-ambing karena sebuah tempo cepat.

"Yeah! Luar biasa! Sayang! Aku—akhh!" Tubuh Baekhyun menegang ia merosot ke atas permadani dan Chanyeol menghadiahi wajahnya dengan semprotan sperma yang berulang.

Lelaki itu melenguh panjang sebelum membiarkan mulut Baekhyun menyesap sisa-siaa orgasme di ujung kejantanannya.

Chanyeol menatap si mungil yang masih berlutut seraya memamerkan rasa puas yang terpancar di wajahnya. Lalu mendapat kembali kewarasan. "Bagaimana bisa aku... kau dan aku..."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring lantas bangkit dan mengalungkan lengan di leher Chanyeol. "Ya, bagaimana bisa kau menyetubuhi gadis culun yang selalu dicemooh di kampus?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil.

Baekhyun melumat bibirnya sekilas lalu menarik diri. "Selamat! Pelanggan VIP pertamamu terpuaskan!"

Yang Chanyeol tahu persetubuhan yang baru saja terjadi bersifat intens.

Lantas apa maksud ucapan Baekhyun?

•••

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol mendapati satu informasi yang cukup membuatnya terkejut.

_Seluruh biaya pengobatan atas nama Park Yoora telah dilunasi oleh Byun Baekhyun. _

Pikirannya bercabang dan bahkan nyaris menabrak beberapa rekan kuliahnya di koridor kampus.

Mengapa Baekhyun?

Apa itu adalah bayaran?

Chanyeol merasa salah karena ia tidak merasa menjual tubuhnya kepada Baekhyun. Persetubuhannya dengan Baekhyun jelas tanpa sebuah perjanjian.

Pemuda itu menggeleng kecil sebelum benar-benar menabrak seseorang hingga buku-buku pelajaran itu berjatuhan. "Oh maaf!" Chanyeol berseru lalu berlutut, memungut buku milik seseorang yang ia tabrak.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa..."

Chanyeol refleks mendongak dan korneanya melebar dalam sekejap mendapati sosok mungil berbalut sweater bermotif abstrak kebesaran, rok bunga yang tak selaras, rambutnya dikepang acak dan kacamata bulat bertengger di hidung.

Sekilas Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

Benarkah gadis culun yang kini diam-diam mengerling padanya itu yang kemarin bertelanjang bulat dan mendesah saat ia setubuhi?

"Terima kasih..." cicit Baekhyun, berperan sebagai si anti sosial dengan baik sebelum menyelipkan sebuah kemasan alat kontrasepsi pada telapak tangan Chanyeol ketika pemuda itu menyerahkan buku-bukunya yang sempat berjatuhan.

Chanyeol membeo kecil lalu menatap punggung si mungil yang mulai menjauh.

Mereka tidak saling akrab bahkan tidak saling mengenal di hadapan semua orang.

Tapi diam-diam Chanyeol mengikutinya.

Tentu saja, tanpa merasa keberatan kini ia sepenuhnya mengikuti si mungil tanpa mengundang kecurigaan dari setiap orang, lantas tak berapa lama mereka terjebak di dalam sebuah ruangan tak terpakai yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Akhh! Ya! Lebih keras, Park Chanyeol!"

Desahan itu mengudara, menggema, mencemooh pakaian yang tercecer di atas lantai berdebu. Decitan kursi usang menjadi pertanda bahwa permainan mereka semakin memanas dan membakar libido yang menuntut sebuah pencapaian.

•••

Dan mereka mengulang persetubuhan itu berkali-kali. Jika senggang Chanyeol akan menghabiskan setengah hari di apartemen Baekhyun, menyetubuhinya hingga tenaganya terkuras. Atau bahkan Baekhyun akan mengambil satu sesi paruh waktu yang tersisa untuk memamerkan selangkangan tanpa celana dalam di sebuah toilet umum sepi.

Si mungil itu baru diketahuinya sebagai seorang hyper sex.a

Dia cantik, manis dan tak terduga.

Tidak ada pembahasan yang berarti, namun sejumlah uang yang masuk ke akun bank Chanyeol setelah ia menghabiskan berjam-jam dengan menyentak kejantanannya kepada Baekhyun cukup menjadi sebuah jawaban.

"Kita bersetubuh. Aku puas. Dan kau mendapatkan uang."

Chanyeol merasa seperti seorang pelacur mendengar kalimat itu.

Namun Baekhyun tidak terlalu serius akan sebuah prasangka. Ia hanya menyayangkan jika harus menyerahkan kejantanan super besar seorang Park Chanyeol kepada jalang-jalang yang haus akan belaian.

Bisa jadi saat ini mendeklarasikan diri sebagai seseorang yang mempunyai hak mutlak terhadap si tampan.

Itu berarti tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya.

Memang terdengar gila karena sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya terjebak dengan pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi santapan para VIP.

Park Chanyeol benar-bebar sebuah pengecualian.

"Kau tidak harus menjadi pengantar makan cepat saji lagi. Aku memberimu banyak uang." Tukas Baekhyun seraya membenamkan wajah pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

Mereka telah menghabiskan empat sesi pergulatan mesum dan kini tengah bergelut dengan rasa lelah.

Chanyeol hanya bungkam dan sesekali memainkan rambut Baekhyun. "Aku akan pikirkan itu asal..."

"Hum?" Baekhyun mendongak.

"Lupakan pengaman. Ingat saat pertama kali kita bermain? Tanpa alat pengaman dan itu luar biasa."

Sebenarnya itu adalah kesalahan fatal bagi Baekhyun. Namun ia bersyukur karena Chanyeol tidak menumpahkan spermanya di dalam sana saat itu.

"Terlalu beresiko, tampan. Kita akan tetap bermain dengan menggunakan pengaman." Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang lalu melenggok centil menuju kamar mandi.

"Mau mandi bersama?" Serunya di dalam sana.

Chanyeol mulai yakin akan satu hal. Tidak ada kata mandi atau perkara lain jika ia dan Baekhyun terjebak di sebuah ruangan dalam keadaan bertelanjang.

•••

Pekan ke empat mereka semakin intim. Menebar aroma seks di manapun mereka mau.

Meski di kampus mereka berpura-pura seolah tidak saling mengenal namun Chanyeol pernah menyeret Baekhyun menuju salah satu bilik toilet lalu menjejali mulut si mungil dengan batang kejantanannya yang tengah ereksi.

Perubahan besar dialami oleh Chanyeol. Isi tabungannya semakin bertambah, keadaan Yoora membaik karena penanganan yang signifikan dari tim medis.

Lagi-lagi uang berbicara.

Perlahan Chanyeol meninggalkan _part time job _dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun, di departemen store, ruang karaoke, klub malam dan beberapa pub di pusat kota.

Jika terlalu lelah mereka akan mampir ke sebuah hotel lalu bersetubuh sebanyak yang mereka mau.

Rasanya menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol.

Terlalu membutakan hingga tanpa sadar ia bergantung. Rasanya menggila meskipun Baekhyun berkata bahwa kepergiannya ke luar kota hanya untuk urusan bisnis.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

Itu terdengar seperti sebuah janji saat Chanyeol mengantarnya menuju sebuah bandar udara.

Mereka saling melambaikan tangan dan Chanyeol pulang dengan perasaan tak menentu. Hampa.

Tidak ada Baekhyun yang tertidur di sampingnya.

Tidak ada Baekhyun yang sesekali bertingkah manja dengan menindih tubuh besarnya hingga terlelap.

Tidak ada Baekhyun dan desahnya yang merdu.

Tidak ada Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang akan memanjakan ereksinya.

Chanyeol terlonjak bangun dari lelap. Botol soju dan sampah makanan ringan berserakan di dalam kamar dan ketukan pintu sudah lama terabaikan.

"Chan, kau tidak ke kampus?" Itu tentu saja Yoora dengan keadaannya yang semakin membaik.

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding lalu mendengus di sela-sela rasa kantuk dan pening yang menjajah.

Ia lantas meraih ponsel di atas meja lalu kembali mendengus mendapati deretan pesannya tidak terbalas.

Seminggu berlalu dan Baekhyun belum pulang.

Chanyeol merasa begitu menderita. Mulanya ia berpikir tentang kebutuhan biologis yang telah lama terabaiakn namun ternyata lebih dari itu.

Alasannya menunggu karena rasa rindu.

Ya. Chanyeol merindukannya.

Konyol.

•••

Nyatanya Chanyeol tak tahan dengan ceramah Yoora. Pemuda itu mengalah dan pergi ke kampus meski berakhir tertidur di sebuah kelas kosong.

Lagi, ia berharap bisa menemukan si gadis culun yang ia rindukan namun tertampar oleh kenyataan bahwa Baekhyunnya masih berada di luar kota.

Dering telepon itu masih belum mendapati jawaban.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar kampus dan berdiri di depan halte. Mulanya fokus itu hanya tertuju pada layar ponsel namun sebuah sedan impor yang menyita seluruh atensi melintas di depan mata.

Bukan karena mobilnya yang terlihat mahal, namun siluet familiar yang duduk di dalamnya yang membuat kedua alis Chanyeol bertaut dalam.

_Baekhyun?_

Chanyeol membuang segala tuduhan dan tidak ingin berprasangka hanya karena melihat si mungil menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja pada bahu si pengemudi mobil mahal. Chanyeol hanya ingin mengikuti naluri, menghentikan sebuah taksi lalu mengejar mereka.

Sempat memarahi si sopir taksi karena nyaris kehilangan jejak namun akhirnya pengejarannya menjumpai titik temu.

Dilihatnya Baekhyun menggandeng seorang pria dengan mesra setelah turun di depan apartemen.

Setengah berlari Chanyeol menyusul mereka karena merasa pantas mendapatkan penjelasan.

Ia merindukannya selama ini, jika diingat lagi perasaannya jujur dari lubuk hati.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Terdengar keras, geram dan tak menentu. Ia lantas mematung di lantai lobi.

Sosok cantik berbalut dress seksi itu berbalik dan menunjukkan reaksi yang cukup membuat Chanyeol menahan napas.

Si mungil terlihat tak menunjukkan minat, ia lantas membisikkan sesuatu pada pria yang sedari tadi ia gandeng dengan mesra sebelum kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau... kau tidak mengabariku? Kapan kau pulang?"

"Enam hari yang lalu." Sahut si mungil tanpa perlu merasa harus ambil pusing dengan raut terkejut yang terpampang di wajah Chanyeol.

"Enam hari yang lalu—kau hanya pergi selama satu hari dan membuatku menunggu selama seminggu?"

"Tunggu..." Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Kau menungguku? Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan nada acuh.

"Kau... kau bilang kau akan kembali." Chanyeol mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan ulu hatinya.

"Astaga, itu tidak berarti aku akan kembali padamu! Kenapa? Kau merasa dirimu istimewa?" Baekhyun tergelak keras. Terdengar mencemooh. "Hei, sepertinya aku lupa meluruskan satu hal. Kau hanya laki-laki yang aku bayar untuk memuaskanku sementara kekasihku pergi melakukan perjalanan bisnis!"

Chanyeol memainkan bola mata, ia bahkan berharap telinganya bermasalah. "Apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan, lalu perlahan atensinya beralih pada sosok pria yang sejak awal datang bersama Baekhyun.

_Kekasih?_

"Tunggu, tunggu... oh tidak!" Baekhyun kembali tertawa. "Apa aku pikir aku menyukaimu hanya karena kita melakukannya secara intens?" Baekhyun memelankan suara.

Chanyeol tidak sanggup menjawab. Tanpa disangka ia melempar tatapan terluka.

"Siapa kau berani berpikir bahwa aku sudi menyukaimu? Siapa kau dibanding kekasihku yang mempunyai segalanya!" Desis Baekhyun dengan cemoohan ke sekian. "Kau tidak lebih dari seorang gigolo yang aku bayar dengan mahal! Jangan berharap apapun! Orang miskin harusnya tahu diri!" Hinanya lalu berbalik dan melenggang tanpa merasa berdosa. "Tidak tahu malu!"

Napas Chanyeol masih tertahan, sejujurnya ulu hatinya sudah merasa sangat sesak, lututnya melemas, namun ia merasa harus tetap berdiri untuk sisa harga diri.

Perlahan Chanyeol sadar telah salah mengartikan segala hal.

Di saat lelaki itu berpikir segalanya telah membaik, nyatanya ia mendapati satu hal yang semula utuh kini perlahan rusak.

Hatinya.

Dan Chanyeol tidak ingat pernah merasa sepatah hati itu.

•••

••

•

Tidak ada yang mulai membaik.

Yoora menjuluki Chanyeol dengan sebutan baru.

Si pencandu alkohol.

Selain tidak pernah lagi pergi ke kampus, adik laki-laki semata wayangnya itu juga telah lama kehilangan pekerjaan paruh waktu.

Sejauh ini yang dilakukannya hanya mabuk dan mengamuk tanpa alasan yang pasti.

Yoora yakin adiknya sudah gila.

Nyatanya begitu. Chanyeol merasa gila. Merasa begitu kotor dan tidak berguna.

Ia terpuruk, persetan terhadap siapa pun yang menganggapnya berlebihan.

Karena luka hati tidak mudah untuk diobati.

Tangannya selalu setia terkepal di setiap kesempatan. "Aku akan menghabisinya." Ia merapalkannya setiap kali wajah Baekhyun berkelebat dalam pandangan.

Kini ia memang sudah tidak dapat lagi membendung amarah. Sudah cukup merasa terhina dan ia tidak akan tinggal diam.

Pemuda itu lantas menyambar jaket lalu bergegas keluar, mengabaikan seruan Yoora dan berfokus pada satu tekad.

Chanyeol bahkan menyuap sopir taksi agar membuatnya cepat sampai di tempat tujuan. Itu tidak sia-sia karena kini pemuda itu telah melenggang di sebuah lobi apartemen elit.

Elevator sampai pada lantai yang dituju, Chanyeol mengingat dengan jelas sandi apartemen yang sempat Baekhyun beritahu sebelum kemudian siluet mungil yang membuat darahnya mendidih itu terpampang nyata di depan mata.

Baekhyun terlihat tengah terlelap di atas ranjang, tentu tidak sadar bahwa ada penyusup masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala sebelum menarik sabuk celana. Bunyinya yang cukup nyaring membuat lelap si mungil terganggu.

Baekhyun tidak diberi kesempatan untuk sempat sadar sepenuhnya setelah terjaga, korneanya hanya mampu melebar dan pekikannya tertahan di ujung lidah saat menyadari seseorang merobek gaun tidur yang ia kenakan. Hingga ia sepenuhnya bertelanjang bulat.

"Apa yang.. apa yang lakukan bajingan!" Kini ia telah mampu berteriak setelah sadar siapa pelakunya. "Tolong! Hei, lepaskan!" Baekhyun meronta hebat saat kedua kakinya dibuka secara paksa.

"Seingatku apartemen ini kedap suara. Jadi silahkan berteriak sesuka hati. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu." Chanyeol menyeringai, berbahaya.

Lalu tanpa belas kasih menyentak kejantanannya di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka lebar.

"Akh! Akhh! Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Si mungil meronta diselingin erangan dan juga makian.

Chanyeol menggeleng, kemarahan membutakan akal sehat. Ia tidak layak diperlakukan semena-mena terlebih oleh gadis culun yang kerap dibully di kampusnya. "Yeah, teriak sesuka hatimu, jalang!"

"Brengsek kau! Park Chanyeol! Akhh—brengsek!"

Sementara Chanyeol sibuk menyentak kejantanannya dengan kuat. "Kau pelacur kecil! Tidak seharusnya kau bermain api! Kau suka ini? Huh?" Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan memperkosanya dengan brutal. Menampar bokongnya dengan keras hingga terdengar ringisan dari mulut Baekhyun yang penuh makian.

"Bajingan! Hentikan! Oohh! Hentikan Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tuli, di samping segala hal memuakkan ia hanya ingin menegaskan satu hal.

Ia benci pada fakta bahwa ia jatuh cinta. Dan Baekhyun harus menerima ganjarannya. "Kau bilang aku tidak pantas untukmu?" Chanyeol menggeram seraya mendorong pinggulnya semakin keras. "Mari kita buat pantas!" Geramnya seraya memacu libido dengan tempo tinggi. "Tidak ada pengaman yang aku pakai—ahh kau benci hal itu bukan? Tapi aku akan mewujudkan ketakutanmu."

Kornea Baekhyun melebar karena baru sadar bahwa Chanyeol menyentuhnya tanpa sebuah pengaman. Ia lantas menggeleng dan mulai menangis. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"

Chanyeol menyentak untuk terakhir kali lalu memuntahkan puncak libido itu dengan kuat hingga menyentuh dinding rahim Baekhyun yang hangat.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menjerit keras lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu menunduk dan mencumbu punggung mulus Baekhyun dengan sensual tanpa mengindahkan tangis si mungil yang semakin pecah.

"Aku sudah membuatnya pantas, Baekhyun. Sekali pun kau memaksakan kehendak menikah dengan bajingan kaya itu, kau akan tetap mengandung anakku." Celoteh Chanyeol dengan tawa kecil, serupa psikopat tak berhati. "Ohh, aku menumpahkannya cukup banyak, sayang..." ia lantas berbisik dan memeluk si mungil yang mulai terpuruk di bawah selimut tebal.

Ya. Ia pantas berduka karena tidak kurang dari dua minggu lagi, ia akan menikah dengan Kris.

Bagaimana jika ketakutannya terbukti?

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol berhasil menghamilinya?

Isak tangisnya kembali terdengar keras, seperti sebuah nyanyian merdu di telinga Chanyeol.

Tidak ada rasa bersalah, Chanyeol bahkan merasa begitu lega. Amarahnya meluap dan kini ia tengah menghitung jumlah sesi bercinta yang akan ia habiskan dengan Baekhyun setelah ini.

Meskipun mungkin Baekhyun akan menganggapnya sebagai pemerkosaan brutal.

"Bukankah tanpa pengaman kejantananku terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih nikmat?"

**E N D**

•

**An: haduhaduh**

**Tadinya mau up ini kemarreeenn tapi ku putuskan hari ini karena besok ultah Bekun dan mungkin bertepatan dengan hari pertama bulan ramadhan, gak boleh baca ninaninu kalo lagi puasa hahaha jadi yaaa sekalian aja sekarang sambil ucapin selamat ulang tahun teruntuk Uke ku Byun Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin semok seksi montok! Sayang kamu banget sih Baek yaelah... doanya yang terbaik untuk kamuuuuu... kasih kita momen bareng papih ngapa sih mihhhh kangen tau, yang lg ena kalo bisa wkwkwk**

**Dan teruntuk readersku tercinta maaf jika typo bertebaran karena aku baca ulangnya buru-buru, mau masak!**

**Bye! **


End file.
